


ABO标记

by caiwj001



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caiwj001/pseuds/caiwj001





	ABO标记

1.

药罐圈那一边似乎带点儿海的咸味，Hamilton拧开嗅了嗅，白色的药粉沾了水，刚下了一场雪，几乎已经冻在瓶底。只好把小药罐倒过来，用笔杆在瓶底敲了半天，只倒出来一半。连水也不需要，他直接倒进了嘴里。可能化过了一次，几乎一倒进嘴里，舌根就一阵发麻发苦，也不知道能有多少进到胃里。  
外面又开始下雪，如果这场雪不停，这个冬天会比他预想的更艰难。苦味从舌根弥漫开，叫他忍不住苦得打了一个战，情潮随着这苦味缓缓褪去。再深吸一口气，他已经准备好了。整理了一下外套，笼起桌上的文件，步进寒风。

Washington坐在那叠似乎永远不会减少的文件后，指节轻轻地扣着额头。那只撑着头的手指腹上有茧，长年握枪的痕迹。当那只手握住他，指节处发硬的老茧摩擦过他的马眼，就像是那个湿热的下午——

他忽然意识到自己在想什么，那个荒诞无比的梦，除了Washington本身，都显得格外真实。或许Washington也没有什么不真实，至少他响在耳边的声音——

“外面很冷吧。”Washington放下笔，抬起头来。

他可能看见我耳朵发红。Hamilton扭开头，故作镇定：“是的，外面在下雪。”  
“那到这里来。”Washington指了指那个简陋的可以勉强称之为壁炉的石砌火盆，甚至体贴地将一把凳子拉得离火更近，示意Hamilton可以坐下来。  
到了艾萨克波茨后，他们每天都会争执，关于康威，关于纸币贬值——当然也关于Hamilton的任命本身。即使是Washington，也因为疲惫而喜怒无常。这样的温和让Hamilton有足够的理由相信，今晚可能要再次上演《加图》——整个福吉谷内总该再有点令人振奋事情。

当然，这位年轻的秘书此时一心指责国会在政治上的幼稚行径，丝毫没有意识到他自己的信息素已经充斥了整间石屋。从他步入房间开始，那股粉质的琥珀味仿佛实质化成一簇绒毛，引得他有些心痒。他不知道Hamilton为什么没有服用抑制剂——或许他们都太忙了——或许他已经找到人解决过了。想到这个，他那种没由来的烦躁再次随着火盆里的火苗一起窜了上来。

“事实就是，某些国会成员们就是这样毫无政治眼光。我们的士兵被坏血病、天花、伤寒和营养不良折磨得士气低迷，但他们却还在字斟句酌每一条行政命令，以确保每一个标点符号都准确无误。”他并没有坐下，反倒是在石屋简陋的壁炉前激动地踱起步，像是一只一刻不肯停歇的小狮子。可哪里有一只小狮子会像他的一样，眼睛闪亮地说起通货膨胀？

“将军？”他忽然停了下来，望着侧坐在椅上望着他的Washington。窗外的雪光透过有些锈蚀的旧窗框映入石屋，投在将军高大的阴影前，仿佛一寸也不敢再往前。而他的将军就坐在阴影前，温和地望向他，仿佛在看一只在唱歌的公猫。

“我听着呢。”Washington望着他，“逃兵的事，我会在召开军事会议的时候和他们讨论。但如果粮饷问题不解决，我们撑不过这个冬天。”  
“是的，我已经撰文发予国会了，可是和之前一样，毫无进展。”Hamilton道，“我在考虑自己过去一趟，但问题是，我怕无法解决燃眉之急。”  
“那你认为？”  
“如果您给我一队人马，我有信心……”  
“我不想再讨论这个问题。”Washington转了过去，他不想再次开始这类谈话，他们已经有过太多次不欢而散。并且Hamilton的信息素气味越来越浓，Alpha的本能和他的理智在叫嚣着，可能这个小家伙再放肆一点，他就会把他扣在这张油漆斑驳的行军桌上。  
“阁下！”Hamilton从不放弃任何机会，快步踱到Washington面前，“我有信心穿过新泽西州，截断他们的补给线。”  
“我非常愿意聆听你的建议。”Washington甚至在他的面前摊开了作战地图。  
“但是您拒绝给我一个机会。”  
“我不想再和你就这个问题再纠缠什么。”将军站了起来，几乎像是哄一个小孩子一样扶住他的肩膀，甚至是拍了拍，“孩子，你好像发烧了，回去先休息一下，我会考虑的。”  
“远水解不了近渴。”Hamilton挣脱开，他感到自己的脸确实在发热——绝对是因为愤怒——每一次都是这样。并且，可能连他自己也没有发现，一旦Washington用这种对付小孩子的口气来敷衍他时，他便也不由自主地孩子气地发火，即使这对解决问题毫无帮助，“我不明白，您为什么不肯给我一个机会，我敢说如果我现在仍然留在炮兵团里——”

他的脸色忽然刷白，咬住下唇，不再说话，几乎双膝一软跌在Washington的书桌上，如果Washington没有眼疾手快地扶住他的话。

“你还好么？”

简直是废话，电击般的热流从他的尾椎骨一路窜上了他的后颈，湿热的液体顺着他的大腿流下，手指几乎要扣进Washington的手臂里——这种时候还需要我说“抱歉将军，我想我可能发情了么”！

温暖甜腻的呼吸冲在他的臂弯中，他的将军看了一眼边上的行军床，沉默片刻道：“像您刚刚说的那样，远水救不了近火？”

2.

他们没有撑到行军床上。

在折乱的行军地图上，他的脸贴着他刚许下豪言壮语突破新泽西州，Washinton的手垂在离他的脸一英寸的地方挡着那瓶墨水。

他要在给将军们的回信上上我。Hamilton想。

一封带着他们两人信息素气味的命令，被皮革和皂角压得支离破碎的琥珀和鸢尾气味，充斥在每一个Washington决定，Hamilton执笔的军事命令的字里行间，仿佛一篇隐秘又大胆的宣言，而这封只由他们两人起草签字。

和那个发生在混乱木桶间的绮梦毫不相同，他的将军并没有吻他，而是仿佛任由本能引领着，熟练地单手解开他的皮带，温暖又粗糙的手揉进他的亚麻衬衫里，顺着因为营养不良而有些瘦弱的腰身，一路滑到他的股间，探入潮湿粘腻的耻毛——他不能再想下去了，上帝作证，他的脸烫得可以燃烧整个新泽西。  
Washington的眼睛离他近得有点过分，Hamilton忽然意识到他的将军那双深海一样的眼睛，在火光的折射中带着点儿漂亮的棕色。如同母亲生病时搂着他絮絮叨叨地说起父亲那双漂亮的棕色眼睛。

他感到自己的身体越来越热，陷入Washington手臂的手指几乎要融化。Washington似乎感受到怀中人对于拥抱的渴望，低下头来，使得Hamilton的手可以环过他的脖子，在无可着力的情欲中找到一根救命稻草。  
Washington的性器顶在他的入口，他甚至能在篝火噼啪声的间隙里听见Washington的阳具蘸着他的体液拍在他股间的水，还有心跳，他有些分不清到底是他的还是Washington的。不，应该是Washington的，因为他几乎已经没有心跳——他感到将军的手顺着他的肩膀滑上来，托在他的颈后，阳具顶在他的入口，毫不犹疑地押入他体内。  
“啊——”Hamilton头皮一阵发麻。太大了，比他在那个绮梦里想过更大也更炙热，一寸寸地劈开他，楔入他的身体。搂在Washington颈后交错的手指，忍不住绞紧彼此，几乎插入骨节。他扬起下巴，高高地挺起了胸口，与细巧的下颌一起构成了漂亮的曲线。胸前的亚麻衬衫已经被汗水浸透，近乎透明，受疼痛刺激的乳头挺立着，撑起了一个微妙又羞耻的弧度。

石屋内信息素的浓度已经到了一触即燃的程度。他感到自己因为疼痛快要窒息了，张开嘴，大口呼吸。Washington的手碰了碰他颤抖的双唇，落在他的耳垂边，轻柔地划过他颈侧。  
他曾经跳入加勒比海，温暖的洋流在他的颈侧，像是现在这样。他的拥抱无处不在，他的眼神，他的——爱？

海鸥掠过水面，如同他的思绪掠过这个全无可能的概念。这个概念和他没有关系，如同智慧与国会无关。

在他的脑袋里转过下一个可以排解苦闷情绪的挖苦前，他被他的将军填满了。  
他咬破了自己的下唇。

3.  
Washington揽住他的腰，将他的身体拉得更靠近自己，性器在他体内埋入更深。他的秘书躺在那片他们正浴血奋战的土地上。光亮的发丝从墨绿色的缎带里逸出，落在他的掌心里，又柔又滑，勾得手心颇痒。  
他的手指探入发带，正如他更加深入Hamilton。他从来都不擅言辞，此刻更加沉默。他望见Hamilton闭紧眼睛，睫毛和嘴唇一样微微颤动着，两颊和鼻尖的绒毛有些潮湿，火光下映得愈发可爱。

应该吻一吻他。Washington解开了发带，握他散开的发丝在手心。可他并没有低下头去，他不知是否应用如此情人的方式来解决这个问题。于是只一只手扶住Hamilton的肩头，在他的体内缓缓挺动起来。  
他的小狮子难耐地在他的臂弯中扭动着，甚至偏过脸，用汗湿的额头贴上他潮湿的掌心。温热紧致的穴口裹住他的性器，几乎是邀请地将他吸入更深。当他深深地埋进Hamilton的体内，直顶上那个点，Hamitlon的忍不住昂起了头，仿佛一根被拉到极值的琴弦，在这一刻，浑身震颤地被奏响了。  
“啊——”痛苦或者是痛快，Hamilton的喉间溢出一声低低的呻吟，随即再次咬住他的嘴唇。

否则他即将开始求饶。或者请求更多。

“别咬了。”Washington手指触上他的嘴唇。

Washington的声音仿佛不是从耳朵，而是从他们紧贴着的胸膛里传渡而来，连带着他胸前的血管一并震颤。Hamilton本就被情热折磨得有些神志不清，见他动作忽停，急躁地迎了上去，两人结合处一紧，不由得都同时发出一声低吟。

“去那里。”Hamilton看了一眼行军床。他感到浑身滚烫，双腿无力，后穴更渴求得几乎要将他的理智烧成灰烬。急切地需要被什么填满和占有，像是他曾经说过的那样，长期被压制的力量一旦反扑，将成不可抵挡之势——见鬼，他发誓那时候并不是在说发情期。可他现在希望他的指挥官能认识到这一点，他需要更猛烈的攻势，请上帝保佑他不需要亲口说出这句话。

从他仅有的理智出发，他应当从Hamilton身体里退出来，接着再考虑转移阵地和长途跋涉。然而他年轻的秘书显然不打算这么做。他的脚勾住了他的小腿，让他的性器在体内埋得更深，甚至自己动起腰来。得到了将军的首肯，Hamilton不再咬住自己的下唇，断断续续的喘息和呻吟更加肆无忌惮。

他的手从Hamilton的肩膀滑到他的腰际，指腹的老茧使Hamilton身侧又痒又酥。腰被一只大手托住，他感到整个人身体一轻，跌入一个皮革味浓郁的拥抱中。只是一瞬，他的背落在冰冷的棉被上，激得他浑身一瑟缩，脸贴着Washington的胸膛，被焐热的纽扣如染了热血的子弹般性感。

他忍不住舔了舔。

像是在莱克辛顿打响了第一枪，他的将军怔了怔，随即宣布了进攻。

他的手托在Hamilton的膝窝，将他的两条腿分开提起，整个后穴都暴露在将军的眼中——这个事实叫Hamilton又羞耻又兴奋。当将军的手托起他的臀部，常年握着马鞭和手枪的手指陷入紧实的臀肉，他忍不住闭上眼睛。

身体被拉得更近，Washinton滚烫的阴茎果断地贯穿他，一次又一次，手指忍不住攥紧了身下的床单，徒劳地微微张开口呼吸。他喘不过气来，高潮来临前的窒息，让他禁不住要抽泣，却连哭泣也不能。他感到他的眼角大概和下面一样湿得一塌糊涂，可能也正微微泛红。

“天哪，他如果以为我哭了。”他有点自怨自艾，“如果因此觉得我是软弱的。”

“Alex。”他的将军嘴唇几乎要停在他的眼睛上，“我想吻吻你。”

4.  
上帝作证，他彻底昏了头。

他是缴械投降的空城，现在到了甜言蜜语以求生路的时候。把他的眼睛送上那双嘴唇，接着是他自己的嘴。被情热炙烤如两片干枯的玫瑰花瓣，在这一个吻中重生了，迎来令人窒息的疾风暴雨。Washington的吻是一场声势浩大的雷雨，将他浑身都要用情欲打湿。从他的嘴唇到喉结再到耳垂，一串滚烫如烙印的吻几乎要把他的皮肤点燃。可他不想冷却——他的将军在吻他，要什么冷却，要什么生路！

他感到体内的生殖腔入口慢慢打开，Washington的阴茎在他体内不断膨胀，撑到他痛得想哭——他也确实没有忍住，Washington的吻落在他的眼角，他甚至能感到舌尖舔舐着他的泪痕，如同一只有着温润眼睛的猎犬为他受伤的孩子舔舐伤口。

如果你能早一点出现在生命里。

5.  
在意识到他将要在Hamilton体内成结的时候，Washington已经打算退出来。解决问题是一件事，标记和生育则是完全不同的概念。  
他从来都知道Hamilton的雄心壮志，但他无法让这个难得的人才去冒险——他是无与伦比的——但这并不意味着他有权利将他变为自己的附属，这对于Hamilton本身也是不公平的。

然而Hamilton却固执地搂住了他的腰，甚至挺起了臀部让他进入更深，几乎要直直地戳进他的生殖腔。  
“Papa。”Hamilton望着他，“别离开我。”

他不局促，也不害怕，甚至还有些兴奋。他当然知道让他在体内成结意味着什么，甚至有些期待，如同他期待父亲，并且成为一个父亲。

体内两人的性器官逐渐纠缠绞紧，他的生殖腔已经完全打开。Hamilton向后倒去，将全部的重心托付扶在他颈侧的那只大手，微微侧过头，轻吻着那个掌心。窗外透入的雪光将他的喉结映成一道透明的曲线，和那只手留下的阴影一起，在锁骨上留下日夜交际般诱惑的分界线。他向Washington毫无保留地绽放，连同他颈后的腺体。

Washington的头埋向他的颈肩，浓郁的鸢尾气息同他的身上皮革已经分不清彼此。柔软的发丝蹭弄着他的鼻尖，离甜美的果实只有一步之遥。他甚至能感到Hamilton的心跳逐渐和他同一频次。

射入生殖腔的那一刻，Hamilton的腺体被咬破了，如同一个熟到破裂的石榴，迸发出最甜美的香气。

不知过了多久，他们从甜美中醒来，依偎着透过锈蚀的旧窗往外看去。  
“雪停了，可能会有转机。”  
将军吻了吻他被汗粘在额上的一绺碎发：“一切都会好的。”


End file.
